Amiculum
by ellameno
Summary: Letty Puckett; delinquent, hates life, and mostly, people. Alex shows up & she realizes life isn't that bad. Can Alex steer her in the right direction while trying to protect her from Scorpia, who'll stop at nothing to get her back? New Sneak Peek Inside!
1. Prologue

Chapter One – Prologue

**xXxXx**

One final blow to the stomach sent me to the ground. I was bleeding… gasping for air.

"You really think that you can underestimate me?" Gregorovich taunted me, pulling out a pistol. I turned around to face him, standing up. He aimed it at my chest.

"But… you cannot," he told me, cocking the gun. I gasped.

"What, you wanna shoot me??" I asked, almost shouting it, still trying to catch my breath. Not that I'd have much left in a few seconds. There was a pause. I spread my arms out. "You wanna shoot me?! Shoot me now." I said dropping my arms back to my sides.

"You are going to die, Miss Puckett," he told me, menacingly. He's done this _way_ too many times. He needs to get out more.

"Then what are you _waiting_ for? Go ahead, _do_ it already, _shoot me!!_" I ordered him. I was shouting now. Running on an adrenaline high never ended well for me.

In a split second I saw Alex stand up behind Gregorovich, run raised towards his head. He nodded to me. And with my eyes I quickly looked from Alex to Gregorovich, back to Alex.

"DO IT NOW!!" I screamed at him.

BOOM BOOM 


	2. Six Weeks Earlier

Chapter Two – Six Weeks Earlier

_**Okay peoples! I am back! Oohrah!! I hope this remake will be way more interesting and awesome than the first one, for those of you who have been waiting for this. : )**_

_**Anyway, Read On!!**_

**xXxXx**

Six Weeks Earlier

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Leticia "Letty" Puckett groaned as her alarm clock rang into her ears. That meant the start of a new day. A new, boring miserable day, at a new school, new annoying teachers, new annoying kids, the whole shebang. She took her hand and slammed it down onto the alarm clock turning it off.

She looked up and let her icy green eyes wander around her dark room. She plopped her head back down onto her pillow and groaned. About 20 minutes later, her two older brothers opened her bedroom door and crept over to her bed, both planning to scare her awake. They were about to jump on her.

"You touch me and I swear I'll make you wish you hadn't…" Letty hissed menacingly into her pillow.

"Alright Bones, sheesh, Mom just sent us in here to wake you up girl!" her oldest brother Mark said.

"Yeah, don't have a cow!!" Corey defended. "Especially when we show this video to all of your new classmates tomorrow!!" he laughed. Her head shot up.

"_Show_ that and I'll break your _necks_!!" she threatened. She threw the covers off of her and started to run after her brothers.

"Scatter!" Mark said. They both started laughing and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!" she screamed at them.

"Gonna have to catch us first Bones!" Corey yelled, running backwards to get a view of Letty in her pajamas chasing them. She started running faster once she descended the stairs. "Oh dang, she's fast Mark!" He faced forward to concentrate on his escape from his 15 year old sister, but was tackled to the floor by her instead.

"Give it to me!" she screamed reaching for the camera. He held it out of her reach.

"Ah! Mark help me!" Corey yelped. Mark yanked both of them to the ground and tried to get Letty off of Corey. Their mother came running in, hearing all of the running and screaming.

"MOM!! HELP US!!" Mark screamed. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could. All of them stopped and put their hands against their ears.

"Aw, jeez Mom, that loud? This early in the morning, really?" Mark complained to her.

"Alright, what's going on?" Letty's mom, Joan asked. Letty stood up.

"Tell them to give me that tape!" she ordered.

"No!" Corey said.

"Corey give her the camera."

"Mom-"

"Give her that camera, young man!!" she ordered.

"Fine!" he said. He tossed it to Letty and she caught it and was instantly going for the tape. But when she opened the tape holder, she huffed.

It was empty.

"Ugh! You guys're such losers!!" she screamed at them and shoved the camera at Mark and stomped off towards the stairs. Their mom shook her head at her sons, who were pounding fists.

"You boys, you are so immature…"

"You _told_ us to wake her up, Ma, we had to be creative. You know how Bones is," Corey explained.

"Leticia!" she corrected him.

"She's got two names for us Ma."

"Too bad your names ain't Beevis and Butthead, ya?" Letty said from the middle of the staircase and started running up them as her brothers ran after her.

"BOYS!!" Joan yelled, stopping them.

Meanwhile, Letty got to her room and shut the door. She turned on the light, and ran a hand through her straight jet black hair. She stripped her pajamas, and threw them to the floor. Then she walked over to her closet and opened it. She picked out a plain white tank top, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. She walked over to her desk and took out her hair brush and quickly ran through her thick hair, and swiping it into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall into her face. Her mother always tells her that she should put her bangs out of her eyes and show her "beautiful face" but what's the point? Uh, there is none in her notebook.

She slipped on her shirt and pants, looking for her shoes at the same time. Finding them and slipping them on her feet, she grabbed her jacket and backpack and walked downstairs, shutting her door behind her.

She jogged down the stairs, taking them two at a time and into the kitchen throwing her backpack by the door.

"When's the bus come?" she asked boringly. Joan looked at her.

"In about ten minutes, you need to hurry up! Eat something!" she ordered her. Letty shrugged and opened the fridge and took out an apple. She took a bite out of it and then she threw it out the window. Her mother gave her a skeptical look. Letty ignored it, as usual.

"Bye, see y'all in heaven."

"You say that every time we move, Bones," Mark informed her.

"Yea. And every time it makes my life worse. Now excuse me I have to get to school and ruin my life," she said. She walked out the door without another word.

"Leticia!" Joan called. When she didn't come back, she huffed.

"The bus don't come for another 7 minutes Ma, you know that right?" Corey told her.

"Yes, but I'm not going to yank her back in here, and make her even more-"

"PMS-y?" Mark said, and Corey snickered, failing to hold it in.

"You boys…" her mother sighed and walked back into the dining room.

xXxXx

Letty strutted down the street at her usual pace (which was pretty fast) thinking about how school was gonna be. _Crud, why do I think about this so much? All schools're the same! _she thought. She shook her head. Why did her dad have to chase them down all the freakin' time??

Suddenly she felt someone watching her. She didn't know where this… thing, this instinct came from, probably from her father, but usually she was glad to have it.

She stopped short in her tracks and as soon as she did a car when speeding by, that she never knew was there. She jumped, watching the car speeding away. She quickly scanned over the car, looking for the details. It was a black Ford Fusion hybrid, and she tried catching a quick look at the license plate: 62G3 MI6.

_Creeps_, she decided. She crossed her arms and leaned over to her left to keep her backpack on her right shoulder. She continued on. Same thoughts, at the same pace. She pulled out her iPod and put the earplugs in her ears, turning it on. She played one of her favorite songs and turned the volume on full blast. Listening to her favorite band, which was Evanescence by the way, made her miss America. No more going to St. Louis for all those concerts…

Then she realized that she had no idea where she was. She looked around and paused her song. She thought long and hard. _Should I ask someone for directions, or just wander around lost so I don't gotta go to school?_ she thought. _I'll just wander around lost._ She played her music and started walking. A few minutes later, her eyes widened in realization and she stopped. _But I don't wanna get grounded again…_

"Hey!" she heard a male voice with a heavy English accent shout. She paused her music and looked around. She saw a boy, with nicely tanned skin and blonde hair, and stared at him.

"What?" she asked sharply. He walked closer to her.

"You look lost," he told her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You must be Einstein or something," she replied. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked. He was now right beside her.

"Well, it's just that not a lot of the girls at school are as full of fire as you," he explained. She was very confused. She didn't know what to think.

"Full of fire?" she asked. He shoved his hand in front of hers.

"Alex. Rider," he said. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his.

"Letty Puckett…" It was his turn to look confused.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that… no one's really taken up their precious time to actually talk to me at my other schools, and… it actually feels pretty good to be noticed… kinda," she told him. He smiled.

"You're not from here, are you?" Alex asked, taking in her accent and what she just said into thought as they started walking. She smiled again, taking the earphones out of her ear and turning off her iPod.

"Well, gee, what made you think that?" she asked him. She shoved her iPod in her pocket.

"Well, one, your accent is totally different, and two, there's no one like that around here. Well, maybe like one or two, but mostly everyone here's pretty nice." He looked her up and down. "And no one around here dresses like that either." This comment made her smile.

"Anything else I should know?" she asked.

"Stay away from Andrew McClennan, he's a little bit crazy, and if he asks you if you want to have lunch with him, just say no," he warned her. Letty looked at him.

"But why-"

"Just say no," Alex repeated shaking his head. Letty was about to attempt to ask why when she heard her name being called. Both of them turned around.

"Hey Letty!" Mark screamed at her, with his head sticking out the bus window, along with Corey. Letty just looked at them with a "if you say anything else, I'll boil you from the inside out and not leave a trace" glare and they sunk their heads back into the bus. Alex looked at her.

"My brothers," Letty told him.

"Oh." A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Alex looked at his watch.

"Well, we've still got about 20 minutes left until school starts; I could show you around if you want," he told her.

"I think I'd like that," she said.


	3. Author's Note! Good news! :D

_**Author's Note!**_

Hey everyone! How's it going? I just wanted to update you guys on my progress. A lot of things have changed from the TWO original plots (and it's not gonna change on you anymore, I promise!) including the title, which is now "Amiculum" which, you'll find out in the story is Latin for "cloak". And slowly but surely, I'm writing and writing and writing! I'm currently working on chapter 6 and I'll probably start posting when I'm done with chapter ten or eleven. It's a slow process, but I'm constantly editing and proofreading each and every chapter making improvements. I've got at least three drafts of every chapter in a manila file awaiting recycling. (I use a LOT of paper...) :P

I seriously want to thank ALL of you reading this for sticking with me for all this time, you guys are amazing and I love and need all of your support! I'm surprisingly getting (still) some emails saying some of you are actually favoriting this story and I can't thank you guys enough! All of your encouragement is amazing! Everything is going great! :D

And for all of your patience and support, I'm thinking of giving you guys a little SNEAK PEEK into ONE of the chapters, 1-5. I feel like you guys deserve a reward for all you've done for me. :) So review and tell me which chapter you'd like a section out of, and whichever chapter gets most "votes", I guess you could say, I'll post a section of that right here for you guys!

And again, I can't thank you guys enough for patiently sticking it out with me, thank you x20! XD And also, I'm drawing a few blanks in some places, so if you guys have ANY ideas, throw 'em at me, I just might be able to use them!

So review what chapter you want, thanks for sticking with me, love you guys, and I'll hear from you soon! Can't wait! :D  
Love,  
Me!


	4. Chapter Three Sneak Peek!

_**Author's Note... Two.**_

**SO. I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS... WHAT THE CRAP? **

**I'm just gonna ignore that, because I got Favorite Story emails, along with Story Alert emails. So thank you guys for that. And I'm still gonna be nice... here's a sneak PREVIEW of chapter THREE! Enjoy. ^_^ AND YOU BETTER. I'm doing this for you. You bunch-a buttmunchers. But I love you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you all, you know that. XD **

**xXxXx**

Letty ran.

The van followed close behind her. Trouble always seemed to find Letty, but in this case, she didn't know what to do. This was new territory - she had no idea where she was going.

It was then that she saw the alley and quickly ran into it. She knew it wasn't smart or safe - well, for any _normal_ girl without street experience. But these alleyways were practically her home. And with this, she sort of had an advantage; vans that big can't fit in alleys like this.

Letty ran as fast as she could, trying to distance herself from the approaching van. Puddles splashed under her feet as she ran through them and she threw down trash cans to slow them down. Letty herself jumped over every obstacle the alley had in store for her, her instincts carrying her to the end of the alley. _Trapped!_ She thought as she heard the van screech to a stop behind her. She spun around and saw two men get out of the vehicle and run towards her. _Come on Letty, think! _She thought. She looked around, then up.

_Fire escape!_

She took a high leap and grabbed a hold of the ladder, then felt it slide down with her. It hadn't been locked into place.

The men were closing in. She started up the ladder when she felt a large, muscular hand grab her left ankle and yank her down. Letty cried out as he tightened his grip. She held on tighter to the rungs and let her right foot slip. She hit the man straight in the nose with her combat boot, smiling as she heard a sickening, yet somehow satisfying crack. The guy fell off the ladder and shouted in agony, holding his bleeding nose. _Wow. If I get out of this, I really need to talk to a therapist. _She thought, quickly scrambling up the ladder.

The two men were back up and hot on her heels in a matter of seconds. Letty jumped onto the platform and ran, leaping through the first open window she came across so she wouldn't lose her speed. This startled a couple lying in bed. She ran across the room and out the door, slamming it shut behind her as the couple rambled on to her in rapid... something. The couple then watched in confusion when the two men jumped through the window a few seconds after her.

Letty ran through the hallway, opening doors to people's apartments to see if they would think she went through one of them, ignoring people's shouts of protest. But as she finally opened the door she was finally going to go through, they turned the corner and continued to run after her.

"Oh, come on!" she shouted through gritted teeth. She turned another corner and saw a door at the end of the corridor with the word EXIT in bright red letters over it. Letty made out the words on the door as she ran closer to it. "ONLY OPEN IN EMERGENCIES. WARNING: ALARM WILL SOUND WHEN OPENED."

"All right, let's make some noise…" she said to herself and threw herself through the door, the blaring alarm temporarily deafening her. She bolted down the steps, taking them two at a time. She was about to go down the second flight of stairs when she heard footsteps thundering close behind her. _Here they come! _She went faster.

That's when Letty heard a cry and something heavy falling down the steps. She didn't have time to move out of the way, and to her horror, all she could do was watch as the man whose nose she had broken crashed into her legs and sent the both of them flying down the steps. She gasped for air as the seemingly overweight man crushed her beneath him. But at the bottom of the staircase, she mustered the strength to push the now unconscious man off of her, adrenaline fueling her every move, and she sprinted for the door that would lead her to freedom. _I'm gonna make it!_ She thought, pushing the door open. As soon as it was open, she felt arms grab her around the waist and pull her backwards.

There had been someone outside waiting for her.

**xXxXx**

**So ya like? Yeah you like, I know you like, you like me now, shoosh yeah! XD REVIEW! :D But seriously guys, you're killing me, **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW, I was really looking forward to hear from everyone... :S **


End file.
